Jaro
„Ich will, dass du dein Schicksal erfüllst, Bote des Endes. Wenn es einen neuen Morgen geben soll wirst du die Flamme sein, die SEINEN Weg bescheint...das Inferno, das die Feinde dessen verschlingt, der das Schicksal dieser Welt bestimmen wird!“__FORCETOC__ |} ---- Allgemeines Wesen/Verhalten: Jaro ist oft schweigsam und redet nur dann wenn er etwas zu sagen hat oder er aufgefordert wird. Durch seinen Drang das Rudel zusammen zuhalten, befindet er sich auch immer bei der Gruppe. Seine Äußerungen sind ehrlich, hart und manchmal auch direkt, was ihm in einigen Fällen auch schon Feinde gemacht hat. Er kann aber auch zu Hochform heranwachsen wenn ihn jemand reizt und seine Stellung in frage stellt. Seinem Alpha gegenüber ist er loyal und wird ihm eine Aufgabe aufgetragen, führt er diese korrekt und schnell aus. Geht es um seinen Bruder, ist er eigenwillig, denn er muss diesen oft in seine Schranken weisen, schwebt dieser aber in Gefahr, ist es als ob eine Sicherung bei Jaro durchknallt, denn dann sieht er rot und geht auf alles was seinem Bruder bedroht. Wirkung: Jaro wirkt durch seine Größe und allgemein durch sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild auf andere eher einschüchternd und bedrohlich, auch wenn er das nicht unbedingt möchte. Seine giftgrünen Augen scheinen durch seinen Gegenüber hindurch zusehen und diesen genau auszuleuchten. Oft wirkt er nachdenklich, in Gedanken und sehr eigenwillig in seinen Taten. Sein Auftreten ist selbstsicher und stolz. ---- Vorgeschichte Jaro war ein glücklicher Welpe. Er wuchs zwischen drei Schwestern und einem Bruder auf und war in der kleinen Runde immer der Welpe, der die anderen aufmischte und die Standpauken seines Vaters abbekam. Der Rüde hatte niemals die Ambitionen die Rolle des Alphas zu übernehmen, dennoch mochten ihn alle und im Laufe der Zeit bildete sein Vater ihn zu einem guten Kämpfer aus. Das Verhältnis zu seinen Geschwistern war ebenso gut, auch wenn die Bindung zu seinem Onkel Ferú am stärksten war. Jaro sah zu ihm auf und versuchte diesen in spielerischer Weise immer zu übertrumpfen. Natürlich gelang ihm das nicht ... der schwarze Rüde Ferú war immer ein wenig kräftiger und stärker, auch Jahre später noch. Das alles artete jedoch nie in einem Konkurrenzkampf aus, schweißte die beiden sogar noch mehr zusammen. Was keiner von Beiden ahnte, war, dass Ferú an einem Hirntumor litt, der sich nur durch zeitweilige Schwindelanfälle und leichte Kopfschmerzen ankündigt. Aber der schwarze Rüde stempelte das alles als Nebensächlichkeit ab, denn all zu schlimm fand er es nicht. Am schönsten empfand es Jaro wenn er mit seinen Geschwistern und seinem Onkel auf dem großen Felsvorsprung des Waldes lag... und Ferú ihnen die Geschichte ihrer Ahnen erzählte. Eine gefiel ihm besonders gut... die Alten der Alten erzählten sich, dass nach dem Tod etwas passierte. Während der Körper am Boden blieb, verließ die Seele die Erde und flog hoch zum Firmament, wo sie einen bestimmten Platz einnahm. Wenn ihre Hinterbliebenen dann zum Himmel empor sahen, dann sprangen die Seelen der Verstorbenen am Himmelszelt hin und her ... dann sahen die Wölfe auf der Erde, dass sie noch da waren und über sie wachten... der Tod bedeutete also bei den Arnean-Wölfen nicht zwangsläufig das Ende. zwei Jahre später passierte es dann aber... Ferú, brach aufgrund seiner Erkrankung zusammen … keiner außer ihm sah es voraus und keiner wusste was er hatte… in den letzten Atemzügen sprach der Wolf: "Sei nicht traurig, Jaro ... da! Sieh zum Himmel." Jaro liefen Tränen über das Fell - dennoch nickte er und sah erwartungsvoll zum Himmel auf.... und da sah er sie. Ein einzelner Stern schien auf zu leuchten und verwandelte sich in eine Sternschnuppe, die am Firmament hin und her sprang... der Wolf war einige Zeit gefangen von diesem Anblick und als er zu seinem Onkel Ferú hinab blickte, war dessen Seele schon nicht mehr in seinen Augen zu sehen... Die Trauer war groß und Jaro eine Weile nicht mehr er selbst. Still sah er den neuen Welpen beim wachsen zu ... seine Mutter hatte vor einigen Wochen erneut geworfen. Vier Weibchen und nur einen Rüden... der kleine - Whyko war sein Name - schien schwach zu sein. Er war tollpatschiger als seine Schwestern - die schon jetzt um einiges selbstsicherer waren als er - für einen Rüden ziemlich klein und besonders stark schien er auch nicht. Jaro fühlte sich plötzlich verantwortlich für den kleinen. Whyko hatte keinen Ferú der ihm Dinge lehren konnte ... und so geschah es, dass der draufgängerische Jaro sich seiner annahm. Er erzählte Whyko Geschichten von ihren Ahnen, brachte ihm bei zu kämpfen und was es hieß stärke zu beweisen ... und so wuchs Whyko ihm ans Herz... Doch einige Wochen später - als Jaro dem kleinen gerade eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde geben wollte - kamen die Menschen und mit ihnen das Feuer. Schüsse halten durch den Wald und Bäume standen in urplötzlich in Flammen. Jaro wusste nicht was er tun sollte, packte Whyko am Nacken und rannte ... sein erster Gedanke war, zum Rudel zu rennen, doch Feuer versperrte ihm den Weg, so blieb dem Rüden nichts anderes mehr übrig, als in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er rannte.... er schien fast ein ganzer Tag zu sein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr wusste wo er war. Er beschloss eine Pause einzulegen und danach zu seinem Rudel zurück zu laufen... er setzte den kleinen Welpen ab und schlief - erschöpft wie er war - neben ihm ein. So hatten die Menschen leichtes Spiel... er wusste nicht direkt wie es geschah, aber plötzlich waren die beiden hinter Gitterstäben gefangen. Knurrend und zähne fletschend versuchte Jaro zu entkommen, doch ihr Gefängnis war einfach zu stabil gebaut... Durch zwei Schellen am Bein waren die beiden an die Wand gekettet... und die Menschen benutzten sie als Erheiterung. Hatten sie Lust die Wölfe knurren zu sehen, steckten sie Stöcke durch die Gitterstäbe und stachen damit zu. Hatten sie Lust die Wölfe Winseln zu sehen, wurden diese Verletzt. Woher dieser Hass gegen sie kam, wusste Jaro nicht und würde es wohl nie wissen. Nach schier endlos langer Zeit wurde das Dorf der Menschen dann ihrerseits angegriffen. Seltsam war es, als ein kleines Menschenkind das Gitter zu ihrem Käfig aufschloss und auch die Ketten von ihren Läufen befreite. Jaro war verwirrt… was bedeutete das alles? Einen Moment sah er den Menschenwelpen an, ehe er Whyko ergriff und floh…. Endlich in Freiheit. Also Jaro allerdings mit seinem Bruder einen Neuanfang versuchte, ungewiss ob sein Rudel noch lebte oder wo es war, bemerkte er, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr mit ihm sprach. Jaro war besorgt, denn der kleinere Wolf gab fast ein ganzes halbes Jahr kein Wort von sich. Hatte er ein Trauma von dem Angriff und der Gefangenschaft? Der große Rüde verlor beinahe den Verstand und als er sich fast schon damit abgefunden hatte, redete sein Bruder wieder die ersten Worte, die da waren: „Wo sind wir, Jaro?“ Zuerst verstand der Angesprochene nicht, doch als Jaro Why ausfragte, kam heraus, dass sein Bruder sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte – an rein gar nichts. So schrecklich diese Tatsache auch war, so beruhigt war Jaro darüber … und so beschloss er, Whyko nichts darüber zu sagen und ihm zu erzählen, dass er einfach nur auf den Kopf gefallen war … Treffen mit dem Rudel Mhh, ich muss überlegen. Ich würde doch behaupten, dass ich mit Whyko gleich beim Zusammentreffen der ersten Rudelmitglieder dabei war, wenn man unsere kleine Gruppe denn Rudel nennen kann. Ich rastete gerade mit meinem Bruder an dem Fluss Itasc, als uns Hellena entgegen kam... im ersten Moment war ich natürlich misstrauisch, da man deutlich sah, dass in ihr nicht nur ein Wolf steckte, sondern auch ein Hund... doch sie schien ungefährlich und Whyko schien sofort eine Schwäche für die Fähe zu haben, aber das ist eben Whyko... doch ich trennte mich von den Beiden und folgte der Wolfswitterung, die mir in die Nase stieg... und da traf ich auf Taven, der auf mich gewartet zuhaben schien. Ich hatte am Anfang noch sehr große Zweifel an ihm, da er eben wie ein Prophet herüber kam und uns sofort als Auserwählte betitelte. Kann man es mir übel nehmen, dass ich den grauen Wolf als Spinner abgetan habe? Aber nunja... heute weis ich es ja besser... Ruhe in Frieden, Taven ---- Besonderheiten Hat den Stern von Ishtah in sich ----